I love how you lie to me
by Zoozoo-katika666
Summary: Despues de un consierto,Por error Murdoc vuelve a Studios Kong sin 2D ¿Podra encontrarlo y dejar en claro sus sentimientos por el?


ANTES QUE NADA: escribo con "ni" (como en "ninio") por que en ingles no se puede utilisar la tan pronombrada letra,

Bien, una pequenia historia que empeze a escribir hace un tiempo, me gusto y empeze a reescribirla,nwn

Murdoc Niccals Damon Albarn & Jamie Hewlett

Brehania Sicci Me

...Entonces, yo y Noodle decidimos entrar por las malas a esa habitacion, llamamos a clon y de un golpe abrio la puerta, y lo que vimos nos dejo alteradas...

Todo comenzo esa tarde en la que Murdoc me levanto muy temprano, eran las 6 de la ma ana y el habia interrumpido mis sue os con unos golpes en mi puerta.

- Brehan!...*Pum Pum* Brehan! estas despierta?... Brehan! -Murdoc habia estado tocando mi puerta ansiosamente, estaba alterado- *Pum Pum* Brehan!  
-Mgh... 5 minutos mas...  
- Anda! Levantate ya! Que esperas? ya es tarde!  
-Por el amor de... Que diablos quieres? Acaso no ves que son las...? 6! Que rayos estas esperando de mi?  
- Levantate Arpia! Te quiero ver abajo lo mas pronto posible! Me oiste?  
- Cierra tu boca y largate! Espero que tengas una buena razon para esto! idiota...

Luego de la discucion sin sentido alguno, me levante, sino Murdoc seguiria insistiendo, y no creo que haya algo mas molesto que oir los gritos de Muds desde las 6 hasta las 9.

Voy bajando al Lobby y me encuentro con el, tenia la cara sudorosa y parecia transtornado, evidentemente, algo malo habia pasado.

- Te sucedede algo? -pregunte entonces, me preocupaba que en verdad estuviera da ado mental o fisicamente- Te noto nervioso...  
-No, Estoy bien.  
-Pero...  
- Dije que estoy bien!  
- Entonces para que me levantas tan temprano!  
- Porque necesito que me acompanies!

Murdoc quedo mirando con una mueca de desprecio, yo solo me quede mirandolo... Que lo acompanie? Hacia donde?

Iba camino hacia el Campark, creo que pretendia que lo siguiera, asi que tome la poca cordura que me quedaba y fui tras el.

-Sube al jeep -me dijo cuando llegamos- .ra. -Repuso, sin mas que hacer, obedeci, me quede pensando... Adonde queria ir con tanta prisa?

Una vez arriba, piso el acelerador y me miro con cara de complise de algun crimen.

-Murdoc...  
-Esucha, lamento haberte levantado asi de la cama, pero...  
- Pero que?  
-...Pero cometi un error y nesecito que me ayudes a buscar a 2D.

Buscar a 2D? El estaba perdido? a decir verdad no lo habia visto desde el dia anterior a ese, pero me imagine que lo ataco la migra a y tubo que quedarse en cama o algo asi.

- Que le sucedio a 2D? -pregunte entonces-  
-Mgh... -Murdoc iso una clase de rugido, mientras trataba de consentrarse en el camino, al parecer no podia. Estaba yendo muy rapido.  
- Murdoc! Que le sucedio a 2D! -repuse-  
-mmm... -Solo atino a mirarme de reojo con cara de desprecio, como siempre. Tiene esa maldita costumbre desde que era pequenio, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Entonces llegamos al destino deseado por el, era el estadio en el que habiamos tocado el dia anterior.

Dio un salto y bajo del jeep, me tendio la mano con el objetivo de ayudarme a bajar, pero ise mueca de "no" con la cara y comprendio que no necesitaba su ayuda, despues de todo, puede que yo sea una "dama" pero no soy tan inutil.

Luego de que baje me tomo obligadamente y me tironeo hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Mmm...Hola, soy Murdoc Niccals de Gorillaz, ya sabes...La banda que toco aqui ayer, Recuerda? -Le estaba hablando a la chica que daba los tickets de entrada, lo dijo con cara seductora y si mal no recuerdo le habia guiniado el ojo.

- Oh! Si, si lo recuerdo, -esta lo miraba con cara de zo...ejem, un cara en particular, llege a sospechar que algo habia sucedido entre esos dos- Y...? Que lo trae hasta aqui nuevamente Mr. Niccals?

-Por favor, llamame Murdoc lindura...

Por Satan! Casi le tiro todos los dientes de un golpe! No podia creerlo, se que murdoc es...Mujeriego, pero llegamos alli con la excusa de que algo malo habia pasado con 2D y este termina coqueteando con una "ticketera".

"Satan...sacame de aqui antes de que lo castre" -pensaba yo, soy muy celosa en cuanto a mi "hermanito" Muds-

YAY! esta recien es la primera parte, nwn, tratare de escribir la segunda dentro de un rato OwO

Y REPITO:

Murdoc Niccals Damon Albarn & Jamie Hewlett

Brehania Sicci Me 


End file.
